Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which made by The Hollywood Edge. It debuted in Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration in 1990. Info * First recorded: 1990 * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: February 4, 1990 * First heard: Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Bull Roaring from a Medium Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * All Grown Up! (Heard once in "Dude, Where's My Horse?".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Pest".) * American Ninja Warrior * Barney & Friends * Cars Toons (Heard once in a low pitch in "El Materdor".) * Doug * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Quick Shot Ed".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy * Garfield and Friends * Girl Meets World * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Get a Clue, Unicorn!".) * Harvey Street Kids * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry's Hike".) * iCarly (Often used for The Mechanical Bull in "iHave My Principals".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny X", "Papa Johnny" and "The Last Flight of Johnny X".) * Jollywobbles (Heard once in "Theme Park".) * The Loud House * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kipper (Heard four times in "The Long Walk".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "New York Weenie".) * Mighty Max * Portal (TV Series) * Power Rangers (Used for the Tyrannozord) * Recess (Heard once in "Kids in the Mist".) * Robot Chicken (Heard once in the short "Cows Taking Over".) * Rolf's Amazing World Of Animals * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Leap Frogs" and "Fortune Cookie".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "Piggy's Pizza Palace" and "Touchdown Tommy".) * Sheep in the Big City * The Simpsons * South Park (Heard several times in "Cow Days" in various pitch.) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley (Heard once in "Dinosaur Roundup".) * Superjail! (Heard once in "Sticky Discharge".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard four times in "Staring at the Future" and once in "Truth, Justice and What?" and "Titan Saving Time".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in a low pitch in "Faulty Whistles", a high pitch in "Gordon and the Gremlin", and heard twice in "Percy Gets It Right" in a normal pitch.) * Unikitty (Heard once in "The Zone") * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Heard once in "Rodeo Bugs" and "Sir Littlechin the Unicorn Hunter.") * Yin Yang Yo TV Specials * Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration (February 4, 1990) - (Debut) Movies * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) (Heard in The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour segment.) * Alpha (2018) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Cars (2006) (Heard 4 times total, once in a high pitch.) - (Used for Frank.) * City Slickers (1991) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * Colours of the Cold (1995) * Duma (2005) * Enchanted (2007) * Ferdinand (2017) * Hercules (1997) * Jackass Number Two (2006) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Jingle All the Way 2 (2014) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Nacho Libre (2006) * Pokémon Detective Pikachu (2019) (Used for a Bouffalant.) * The Time Machine (2002) (Used for the Morlocks.) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Wild (2006) * Zootopia (2016) Video Games Arcade: * Mortal Kombat 3 * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 PC: * Cabela's African Adventure (Used for the wildebeest.) * Cars (Used for Frank.) * Cars 2 * Cars: Mater-National Championship (Used for Frank.) * Grand Theft Auto V * Jurassic Park: The Game Sony PlayStation 1: * Mortal Kombat Trilogy Sony PlayStation 2: * Cabela's African Adventure (Used for the wildebeest.) * Cars (Used for Frank.) * Cars: Mater-National Championship (Used for Frank.) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Sony PlayStation 3: * Cars 2 * Cars: Mater-National Championship (Used for Frank.) * Jurassic Park: The Game * Grand Theft Auto V Nintendo 64: * Mortal Kombat Trilogy Nintendo GameCube: * Cars (Used for Frank.) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Nintendo Wii: * Cabela's African Adventure (Used for the wildebeest.) * Cars (Used for Frank.) * Cars 2 * Cars: Mater-National Championship (Used for Frank.) * Little King Story Microsoft Xbox: * Cars (Used for Frank.) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Microsoft Xbox 360: * Cabela's African Adventure (Used for the wildebeest.) * Cars (Used for Frank.) * Cars 2 * Cars: Mater-National Championship (Used for Frank.) * Jurassic Park: The Game * Grand Theft Auto V PlayStation Portable: * Cabela's African Adventure (Used for the wildebeest.) Apple: * Rye Science - Dinosaurs (Used for the Apatosaurus.) Video & DVD Documentaries Promos TV Commercials New Zealand: * Ford Ranger (2008) * Instant Kiwi - Bull Ride (1992) Southeast Asia: * Subaru Forester - The Simpsons: Health Food (2016) UK: * Golden Wonder Wotsits - Bucking Bronco (2000) * MSN - Cow (1999) USA: * Milky Way - "Sorry about your pool." (2015) * Milky Way - "Sorry about your hair." (2015) * Six Flags Great America - Raging Bull (1999) Radio Spots/IDs/Audio Intros USA: * KWNR 95.5 The Bull - New Country for Las Vegas (2017) * Sunny 106.5 - KWNR 95.5 The Bull (2019) (Heard in an echo.) Music Shorts Trailers * Jack*** Number Two (2006) (Trailers) (Heard in a low pitch.) * A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) (Trailers) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) (Trailers) * Nacho Libre (2006) (Trailers) * Night at the Museum (2006) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995) (TV Spots) * Nacho Libre (2006) (TV Spots) Video & DVD Previews Bumpers/Interstitials/Station IDs Logos Websites Intros Radio Stations * KVET AM 1300 The Zone - Houston Texans Football * KVET FM 98.1 - Go Longhorns (200?) * KWNR 95.5 The Bull - New Country for Las Vegas (2016-present) Stories Public Buildings Towns and Cities Online Videos Theme Parks Other Media Miscellaneous YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "To Redeem A Villain", and "The Return of Tuck") * Nicholas Dodge Animations (Used for the Embolotherium) * TheStringiniBros Videos (Heard once in "Dora No More.") * SuperMarioLogan videos (Heard six times in "Bowser Junior Gets His Nose Pierced.") * Webkinz Anime * Pokémon Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301/Image Gallery Audio Samples